


Another War

by YouDontKnow (akirachan98)



Series: Rivamika Family [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Children, Civil War, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Love, Underground, Violence, War, rivamika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirachan98/pseuds/YouDontKnow
Summary: A new war is keeping everyone in suspense. But this time, it's not Titans our protagonists must fight. New balances of power have emerged in the underworld, which make us suspect anything but good.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Series: Rivamika Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777768
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys!  
> This story will be a bit bigger than my other Oneshots in this series. I hope you enjoy it and keep up with our little Family.

The darkness of the night lay over the houses of Stohess and small drops bounced against the windowpanes. Autumn had come to the land and had coloured the trees blazing red. Also, the cold was now slowly spreading in the streets. It came through the crack of an open window and let the temperature inside drop. Levi liked it when it was a bit cooler at night and found it easier to sleep. He held Mikasa in his arms and breathed gently in and out. She had pressed herself close to him and warmed herself up against his body. It seemed like any other night until the shrill sound of bells rang out. Mikasa's eyelids fluttered as she slowly awoke and released from Levi's grip. She pulled the blanket back a little and put one hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He seemed to have just been in the middle of a deep sleep, as he needed a few seconds to react. He moaned slightly annoyed as he sat up.

"Stay down! I'm going to check." The dark-haired man stood up and stepped to the window to look out.

"Can you see anything?" Mikasa had pulled the blanket up to her chin, for she felt the cold slowly creeping toward her.

"Not really, just a glimmer in the distance."

"Maybe a fire?"

"Maybe... but they haven't called for me yet, so..." He stomped back to the bed and let himself sink into the pillows next to his wife.

"We're not responsible. Come here." He took her back in his arms and pressed a little kiss on her forehead. He crossed his legs with hers and put one hand on her hip. Mikasa moved her hand gently across his cheek and watched him in the darkness.

" You' re quite confident."

"What could have happened? It's in the middle of the night. Some fool must have been careless in heating the house."

"Well, we can't all be cold-blooded lunatics like you." She had to laugh a little.

"At least our house won't burn down." With these words, he finally pulled her to his chest and stroked her back.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep again, the sound of galloping hooves became louder and louder and he could hear a loud call that startled him briefly.

"Captain Levi! Hurry!"

Now, somewhat more hastily, he staggered back to the window. He looked out into the street and saw a soldier sitting on a horse, holding another horse on a leash. He was slightly soaked by the rain and his skin was shining in the glow of a torch. Levi opened the window and leaned out, notwithstanding that he himself was now getting wet.

"What is it?"

"You must come quickly!" The soldier was visibly breathing heavily.

"I'll be right there!"

Immediately he rushed to the wardrobe and took out his uniform. He could only guess how urgent it was when they got him out of bed at this hour. He changed his clothes in record time and finally threw on the green coat with the symbol of the survey corps.

"Don't you think I should come, too?"

"If that was necessary, they would have sent for you too."

He leaned over the bed and stroked her cheek. "Go back to sleep. I'll be back before the first ray of sunshine."

"Please take care of yourself."

Carefully he closed the bedroom door behind him and quietly made his way along the wooden floor towards the stairs.

"Dad?"

Levi turned on his heel and recognised the figure of his daughter in the hallway. She tiredly rubbed her eyes and dragged a stuffed toy behind her.

"Isabel? What is it?"

"I had a nightmare... there was a man and he screamed..."

"It's all right, darling. Go back to bed."

Only now did Isabel realize he was wearing his uniform and was about to leave. "Where are you going daddy? Are you going away?"

"I've got to check on something quickly, dear, but I promise you I'll be back for breakfast." He was in a hurry to get down the stairs when he felt two little hands clinging to his leg. It hurt him that he couldn't be there for her right now, and yet he had his duty to fulfill. The dark-haired man knelt down to her for a moment and took her in his arms.

"You heard me, Isabel."

"Please don't go away, Daddy. If you go away, something bad will happen to you!"

"It can't be! I've come back to you again and again!"

Slowly, Isabel separated from her father and looked him in the eye. "OK." Something about the way she looked at him was strange, but he didn't have time to think about it anymore. She turned around again and went back to her room. He hurriedly jumped down the stairs and stepped into the street in front of the house.

Immediately he noticed how the rain soaked his hair and hurriedly pulled the hood over his head.

"What's going on?" The soldier pressed the reins of the second horse into his hand and he put one foot into the stirrup.

"It does not look good! We gotta hurry!"

"That's no answer to my question soldier!"

Just as he was firmly in the saddle, the young man threw him a rifle, which Levi caught in surprise.

"And what is that for?"

"We are under attack! It doesn't look good." With these words, he shoved his feet into the horse's sides and galloped off. Levi was still confused, but kept pushing his horse and following the other soldier. The closer they came to the city centre, the more clearly they heard great commotion and screams. He knew exactly in which direction they were riding and already suspected worse when he noticed that it was getting hotter and hotter. What he first dismissed as a glimmer in the distance was probably a greater threat than he had first thought. He looked around and noticed more and more people coming towards him in panic and obviously fleeing from something. They slowed the pace and dismounted from the horses.

"We'll tie them up here and go on foot. They'll only shy away!"

They hurried through the streets towards the military headquarters. When Levi turned the last corner, he shuddered for a moment, for now he realized that this exact spot was on fire and that there was a lively bustle in front of it. He saw soldiers running around in panic and trying to put out the flames. He still carried the rifle, which swung back and forth on his back with every step.

"Levi!" The commander's familiar voice stood out from the screams and orders that flew through the night.

"Erwin! What the hell is going on here?"

"An attack!"

"An attack on the survey corps?"

"No, it's much worse... It's a declaration of war against all the people living at the surface..."

Levi's eyes widened and he stumbled back a few steps.


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter number two. I hope you enjoy it and follow the building up of the story.  
> Best wishes!

It took Levi a few seconds until he realized what Erwin had just told him. Still the sparks flew through the night and illuminated the surroundings. It was Erwin who slowly started moving again and indicated Levi to follow him.

"A declaration of war?"

"Yes, and from the looks of it, a pretty serious one, too." The blond-haired man's forehead was deeply wrinkled.

"Do we know yet who the responsible parties are?"

"I wish it were not what it seems..."

"Damn it, Erwin, speak up!"

"It's nothing concrete yet, but we already have a suspicion..."

"Oh, yeah, and what's that?"

"We've been observing strange events related to the underground for months now."

"And why am I only getting to know about it now?"

"Because the underground is the responsibility of the military police." His broad eyebrows narrowed even more than before.

"And?"

"Because that's where you're from."

"I beg you Erwin! Don't make yourself ridiculous! I'm just as little involved in these events as you are!

"I know that, Levi. Believe me it was for your own good! You know exactly what the military police is like."

"Alright, but what are we going to do?"

"We'll contact the commander of the MPs."

Erwin now turned his back on the scene and marched single-mindedly in the direction Levi had come from before. The smaller man hurriedly followed him and tried to put his thoughts in order. It didn't take long before they came closer to a man who was shouting instructions around like a madman.

"Take the water from the canal! The evacuation has to be faster, let the Wall-Garrison take over! Where the fuck are the officers?!"

"Nile!"

"Erwin! Good that you're here! Does the survey corps support the fire fighting?"

"They are on it. Do you know more than we Nile?"

The gaunt man put a hand on the back of his neck and took one deep breath in and out before he started talking again. "Yes, there was a message..."

"Then we will discuss this later! Right now, the safety of people is the priority. Levi go to the other side of the quarter and support our soldiers. Only when the situation is under control we can consider our next move."

"Understood." He sprinted back towards the inferno, which had already done some damage. Despite the conversation with Erwin he still didn't understand what was happening right in front of his eyes. But he wasn't sure if the commander didn't feel the same way.

It amazed him how a building, which consisted mainly of stone, could catch fire so quickly. He quickly realized that the greatest danger was probably from the roof, as it was mainly made of flammable material. When he reached the soldiers on the other side of the building he noticed that they had all their equipment at their disposal.

"Hey! You there! Use the 3D maneuvering gear! We have to clear the roof! It's our only chance to finish this as soon as possible and save the quarter!"

Due to the light rain the soldiers actually managed to completely extinguish the fire after one hour and they were standing in front of the still smoking building. Due to the smoke that had collected in the corridors, it was not possible to enter it at first. Some soldiers collapsed without strength and made no attempt to get up again in the next few minutes. It had demanded everything of them to bring the situation under control, because they too had been torn from their sleep. Levi went to them and put a hand on the shoulder of one of them who could still stand.

"Hey! Please write down the names of you soldiers on a list and send it to me in the next few days, you made it." He wanted them to get credit for their efforts of the night, even if it was small. But this was not at his discretion.

"Thank you, Captain."

"When more reinforcements arrive, you can go and rest."

Levi didn't feel much better either, he was tired and exhausted and still didn't understand what had actually just happened here. He stomped past partly wounded and soot-covered soldiers, who provisionally treated their wounds.

"Where is the commander?" Levi asked an obviously shocked officer.

"Which sir?"

"Both of them."

"Over there in that house." He pointed his finger at a small house which hadn't been hit by fire and was now probably being used as temporary shelter.

"Thank you." He started to move and approached the house with swift strides. He wondered briefly why the door was closed, but opened it immediately and entered. He could hear the muffled voices of the two commanders, probably discussing something. Their conversation stopped abruptly when Levi entered the room they were in.

"Erwin, the fire is extinguished. The quarters have been quite badly damaged, but they should be usable soon enough."

"Very good!"

"Do we know more?" He raised one eyebrow.

Now it was Nile Dok who spoke. "Indeed! Here!" He reached out his hand and handed him a soaked slip of paper, which apparently had some drops of blood on it. "This note had been stuck with a knife inside one of my MPs."

Hurriedly, Levi's eyes leapt across the lines and widened with every word. "This... This is a declaration of war... from the underground..."

"And that's not all Captain! Come on."

Levi followed the commander of the military police anxiously into the next room. The image that unfolded before him only confused him more. On the floor, a tied up soldier of the survey corps was kneeling, his head hanging and guarded by a military policeman. When he noticed that they had entered the room, he raised his head and stared at Levi with a smug grin.

"What's the point?"

"This is one of the assassins."

"What? A soldier from the survey corps?"

"Former resident of the underground, more likely..." Nile Dok snorted contemptuously.

"This can't be happening." Levi looked desperately at Erwin.

"Levi it's true... the other men behind this were already killed by our soldiers when the fire broke out."

When Erwin pronounced his name, the man kneeling on the ground started to laugh. The answer from Nile Dok followed promptly.

"Hey! What are you laughing at, you rat?!"

"Ha Ha Ha!" He stared straight at Levi. "Captain Levi! You know best what it's like down there! And the military is helping the government to oppress us! We're only human, and today is the first day we're going to fight back! No one will be able to stop us. We are everywhere."

"Enough! Nile, please see that he is taken to one of your cells for questioning. Levi! Come!" He grabbed the stunned captain by the shoulder and pulled him from the small room and out of the building.

"Erwin! Surely you're not trying to tell me that you think I'm in cahoots with them!"

"Calm down Levi! Of course I don't think so. But you know how Nile feels about people from the underground. It's always been like that. Now the perfect opportunity has arisen for him because his reservations have been confirmed."

"Fine, and what does it mean now?"

"Nothing Levi, you're not just anybody and he knows it. You're trustworthy, I can vouch for you. We'll take care of it."

Levi had calmed down a bit and looked into the equally tired eyes of his commander. He could always be sure that Erwin would be on his side and he was right. Levi was indeed not just any soldier, he had shown himself loyal more than once and risked his life.

"Go home, it's almost dawn."

"But Erwin, isn't now..."

"No, the questioning is conducted by the military police. Now the cleanup begins and I don't need you for that. Go rest, we don't know what's coming."

Levi nodded resignedly and remarked that it would indeed soon begin to dawn. He nodded at the commander and turned around. On the way back to his house, he first noticed how soaked his entire uniform was. A layer of black soot had settled on it in some spots. His legs trembled a little, because now that his consciousness was fully restored the cold paved the way to his mind. When he stood in front of his house he immediately recognized that a lamp was burning in the bedroom. Mikasa probably hadn't gotten much sleep either. Silently he opened the door and entered. It was indeed a little warmer in the house than before, but the fact that he was wet to the skin didn't change his condition. He took off his shoes and put them down in the hallway without thinking about them further. His legs carried him up the path to the bathroom. He briefly opened the door to the bedroom to make sure Mikasa was all right. She sat upright in bed and stared at the window, which she must have closed by now. She didn't seem to notice that Levi was back and only reacted when he cleared his throat a little.

"You're back!"

"Yes of course! What did you expect?"

Only now did she get up from the bed and approached him to have a better look at him.

"You look terrible. What happened?"

"It doesn't look good, Mikasa... I'm not sure myself if what I just learned is the truth."

"Tell me!"

"I have to get out of these wet clothes... come with me and I'll tell you what I know."

She quietly followed him down the hall into the bathroom and sat down on a small chair. Only when Levi looked in the mirror did he notice the dark marks that were also on his face and in his hair.

"We hurried to the quarters and it became more and more obvious that there was a fire. It was only when we arrived that I saw the full extent of the fire."

"And now?"

"Don't worry, it's extinguished and we'll soon be operational again."

"So they really only called you because of a fire..." Mikasa watched Levi as he freed his hair from the ashes while he spoke. But suddenly he paused and his muscles tightened.

"Actually, Mikasa that' s not the reason..." Only now did he really seem to realize what all these events meant for him and his family. He began to tremble, he did not know whether it was because of the cold.

"What's wrong, Levi?" Only now did Mikasa stand up and put one hand on his shoulder.

"It's... it's... war."

"War?"

"Yes! There is a declaration of war. Erwin takes it seriously, so I guess it's true."

"But what does that mean for us now?"

"I don't know. I had a feeling he didn't give me all the information I wanted. He'll know what he's doing."

Mikasa turned again and looked at the wooden door.

"Uh... Yeah, that's probably it. I should go and prepare breakfast. The children will wake up soon." Levi didn't know why, but she seemed absent. She must have been as shocked as he was. Before she could leave the bathroom, he grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to look at him.

"Mikasa... No matter what happens..."

"I'm scared." She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his.

"Me too." Carefully, he wiped a tear from her face that had worked its way across her cheek. "We'll get through this, too."

After Mikasa had finally left the bathroom, Levi allowed his feelings to come to the surface. He didn't want to burden her any more than he had just done with the message. But now silent tears rolled down his cheeks and he could hardly control his breath. It took him a few minutes to calm down again and he continued his cleansing mission now. When Levi went back into the bedroom he already noticed the first sunrays of the day. He quickly changed his clothes and stood in front of the window to let his eyes wander over the distance. A grey cloud of mist was visible over the part of the city where the fire had started. He wondered how quickly the news would make the rounds within the walls. The Captain knew very well how fast some information could spread and was more than aware of the danger of it. So once a high bounty had been put on his head and his face was printed on every paper in the city. Hastily he closed the last button of his shirt and made his way down. A sweetish smell had spread throughout the house and its origin was definitely the kitchen. As he stood in the dining room, he could already see his two youngest children scurrying about in the kitchen. Hannes and Isabel each had plates and cutlery in their hands and made their way to the dining table to set it. They realized that their father was already there and smiled happily at him.

"Dad! Morning!"

"Good morning, kids!" He stroked their heads for a moment and fuzzled their hair.

"Hey! Stop it!"

"All right." His children always managed to pull him out of dark or sad thoughts and make him smile. "Hannes, go wash your hands quickly and get your brother out of bed, please."

"Okay Dad." Hannes hurried up the stairs and was gone.

"Isabel?" Levi knelt on the floor and reached for her hand. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, it was just a nightmare." He held her close for a moment before speaking again.

"You're a very brave girl, you know that?"

"Then why am I scared so much?"

"It is quite normal to be afraid sometimes, it doesn't mean you can't be brave. I am afraid sometimes, too."

"Really?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes, sometimes. For example, if I forgot to tell your mom I was going to be late..." He could hear a soft laugh over the kitchen counter.

"I think I understand."

"Courage is not about not having any fear, but facing it!"

"Thanks, Dad."

"Now off you go! Wash your hands. It's almost breakfast." Isabel also disappeared as quickly as her younger brother before her.

Levi rose again and went to Mikasa into the kitchen. She was about to put some pancakes on a big plate.

"Hey..." she gave him a faint smile.

"Hey." He came up behind her, put his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "I wish you a good morning, too."

"And you too." She turned her head to the side and caught his lips with hers. The kiss was gentle and tender. Levi moved his hands lightly over her belly and pressed himself firmly against her.

"Urgh!" Her elder's voice was clearly audible and they parted again.

"Hey! Don't be cheeky, Farlan!"

"I'm not being cheeky." He raised his hands defensively.

"Well, I disagree. And anyway... where were you when your brother and sister were helping your mother prepare breakfast?"

"I... I overslept... sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me for that. You have to apologize to your mother."

"I'm sorry, mom. I'll help with lunch today."

"That's all right, Farlan. Just sit down."

It was important to Levi that his children received a good education. He wanted to teach them values that would help them in life, even if it was sometimes hard and he was going over the top. Just as he had taken a seat at the head of the table and a few bites from the fork had wandered into his mouth, he noticed Hoover marching from the living room past the dining table into the hallway, staring at the door. His instincts never fail to impress him, he could predict the arrival of a guest more reliably than he could himself. It wasn't a minute before there was a knock at the door.

Everyone looked up from their plates and stared at the door as well until Levi rose to open it.

"Who could possibly come in at this hour?" Mikasa just shrugged.

When Levi had opened the door, he immediately recognized who it was.

"Hanji?"


	3. This is War

"Hanji?"

"Yes, indeed." The brown-haired woman smiled at him.

"Is there a reason for your visit?"

"I think you know better than I do. I just arrived back in Stohes and was on my way to Erwin. I stopped by here and took the opportunity to meet you earlier."

"Well, I'm glad..." Levi twisted his eyes visibly annoyed.

"Levi, don't be so rude and let her in at last. It's still raining!" Mikasa had meanwhile appeared behind Levi and greeted the department leader with a smile.

"Thank you Mikasa, you perfectly make up for what Levi lacks in politeness." She pushed herself past him and took off her heavy coat.

"We're just having breakfast. Have you eaten anything yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I didn't. I left as soon as I got the message."

"Well, that's very convenient. Please sit down and serve yourself."

Hanji followed the invitation and sat down at the other end of the table. Levi handed her a plate from the kitchen before he too sat down again. The children were happy about Hanji's visit, as they always were. She was an important confidante for them and almost a member of the family.

"Farlan, have you made any progress with your research yet?"

"Not really... the teacher doesn't seem to know much about technology."

"Mhhh I see... What do you think about me bringing you some books from my own collection?"

"Wow that would be great!" Farlan's eyes widened with joy.

"No way!" Levi cut off his firstborn. "You will not put any of your books in my child's hands that could endanger his life."

"But Levi... I beg you, there is nothing to it." Unnoticed by the captain, she winked conspiratorially at Farlan.

"Isabel? Hannes? Do you two know what we'll do next time you come for a visit?"

Both shook their heads in haste. "No? Really not? Well, in that case it better be a surprise, before your father forbids me to do that too..."

All three children began to laugh, only Levi looked gloomily at Hanji. He liked Hanji and had a lot to thank her for, but sometimes it was hard for him to show it. Especially in this situation it wasn't easy, he just had worries and wanted to spend a quiet moment with his family and not listen to her exuberant speeches. He left her last remark uncommented and turned back to his plate. The conversations fell silent until Hanji took the word again.

"Levi?" Her forehead had wrinkled.

"Yes?" He raised one eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously.

"That what happened tonight..."

"Don't! That's not an issue for now."

"Sorry." Hanji hadn't realized that the kids didn't know about anything yet.

"Dad? What does Hanji mean by tonight?"

"I'll tell you later." He had become visibly paler and suppressed the trembling that came over his hands. "Are you done?" Hurriedly the three nodded and looked at their father suspiciously. "Then you may get up, you don't have to wash the dishes." The three jumped up from their chairs as quickly as they could before their father would change his mind and disappeared into the living room. Now it was possible for the adults to talk about the events of the previous night in a subdued manner.

"Levi? I only received a very short letter, but I didn't really understand it.

"I don't think you feel any different from me... Erwin wasn't very talkative with me..." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and let his back fall against the back of the chair.

"Maybe he didn't really know himself yet..." Mikasa felt it was her duty to protect the commander.

"That may well be." Hanji rubbed her chin brooding with one hand.

"I don't believe it! I know him too well for that." The captain wondered why his wife was defending the commander.

"So we're all on the same page here? So the underground actually made good on its threat?"

"What threat? Why didn't I know about it?" Levi seemed upset again.

"Maybe you just missed it, or maybe Erwin forgot to inform you. But that's not important now. We have to get the situation under control again as soon as possible."

"I'm sure we all agree on that! Right, Levi?" Mikasa now looked deep into her husband's eyes.

"Yes..."

"Well then, thanks for your hospitality! I must go on and see the fiasco with my own eyes." The brown-haired woman rose from her chair and made her way to the door.

"Hanji wait!" Mikasa had followed her. "I'm going with you." The department leader just shrugged her shoulders briefly. "All right, if you want to go out in this weather."

Levi looked confused at his wife. "Mikasa? What are you doing?"

"I want to see it, Levi! I need to know what happened there last night."

"Do you really have to do this? I can tell you exactly what it looked like."

"I want to see it with my own eyes."

"I don't think it makes much sense but if you think so... I'll have the kids to myself this morning."

"I'll hurry. I promise!"

He accompanied her to the door and made sure she put on a coat that would protect her from the rain. He waved good-bye to Hanji and closed the front door. Immediately he let his back fall against the wood and took a deep breath in and out. He had not wanted Mikasa to leave. He had needed her here with him and the children and yet he could understand that she too wanted to know what had happened. He stretched himself again for a moment and set about cleaning the table and the dirty dishes. When he had just dried the plates and put them back in the cupboards, he heard the laughter of his children coming to his ears. Instantly he was torn out of his gloomy thoughts again and stuck his head in the living room.

"Well? What are you up to in here?"

"Farlan just told a joke!"

"Well, let's hear it." He went into the living room and sat down on the floor with them. Before Farlan spoke again, he cleared his throat briefly. "What do you call a funny mountain?

"Uhhh I have no idea."

"Hill-arious!" Levi actually had to smile a little. He didn't laugh at the joke, but at how easily they could be happy about it.

"Where did you get that?"

"Uncle Connie told it to me."

"I should've guessed that, too, actually." He slapped a hand to his forehead demonstratively, which amused those present even more. He felt a slight pull on one of his shirt sleeves and now looked into the eyes of his youngest son.

"Dad?"

"Yes Hannes?"

"Will you stay here today and play with us?"

"Yes, I promised you. But unfortunately we can't go out now you'll only get wet and dirty."

"Oh that's not a problem dad!"

"Yes it is, you'll just have to think of something else."

"Mhhh... we could play hide and seek!"

"Oh yes please please please!"

"All right, all right. I'll play along."

"Okay Dad, you have to count to 50 and you have to cover your eyes. Like this." Isabel demonstratively put her hands over her eyes.

"I think I got it. 1… 2… 3…“

"Hey you are cheating!"

„4… 5… 6…“

Quickly, hustle and bustle broke out in the living room until only Levi sat on the floor with his eyes closed and counted. "49... 50... I'm coming!" He stood up and looked around the living room, but there was no trace of his children. He quietly crossed the dining room and picked up a sound from under the dining table. But he did not want to deprive his children of their joy so quickly and ignored it. He went into the kitchen and threw his arms in the air. "Gosh! Where could they possibly be? I hope they haven't disappeared into thin air." He walked around the counter and was now standing in front of the dining table again. "I wonder if someone was hiding here." He bent down and immediately recognized Hannes' little feet. "I got you!"

"But you took quite a long time Dad."

"Phew... lucky I found you! I thought I'd never see you again!" He helped him out from under the table and stroked briefly through his black hair. It was nothing special, because actually every one of his children had black hair. Here Mikasa's genes seemed to have clearly asserted themselves. Levi's hair was also dark but not like hers. He looked briefly at the face of his six-year-old. It was strange every time, because he saw himself in it partially. "Come, we must find your brother and sister."

Hannes stretched out his arms and Levi put him on his shoulders. "Which way do we go?"

"There!" He pointed his hand at the stairs.

"Upstairs? Yes, sir." He set himself in motion again and climbed up step by step with Hannes on his shoulders. At first they searched the bedroom, but found neither of the two who remained. Next it was Isabel's room and the two of them quietly opened the door so as not to attract too much attention. Levi set Hannes down from his shoulders and he began searching every corner of the room. It didn't take long before Isabel was also found. She had barricaded herself under the bed with her favorite stuffed animal.

"Well, look who's here."

"Am I the last one?"

"I'm afraid not, your big brother is still missing. Go and help us search."

They continued their search in the boys' bedroom, but found no clue about Farlan's remaining, leaving only the bathroom. All three now entered the room and searched for him until Levi laughed out loud.

"Ha Ha Ha."

"What's wrong Dad?"

"Take a good look at this shelf."

Hannes and Isabel's eyes wandered over the shelf Levi had pointed to. Farlan had actually managed to climb up and hide behind a stack of folded towels. Only one foot was visible on the side.

"That was it! Let me help you down!"

"You took quite a long time."

The next hours passed by in a flash. Levi enjoyed spending time alone with his children. After a while, Levi looked up from the building blocks and toy figures scattered on the living room floor.

"Mhhh it is already quite late. Farlan, come on, let's get lunch ready."

"But where's Mom?"

"I'd be happy to answer that question for you." Farlan was right, Levi hadn't noticed it at first, but Mikasa had been away for a long time now for just wanting to have a look at the quarters. "I'm sure she'll be back any moment." But Levi should be mistaken, because even when he supplied the children with fresh food, her place remained empty.

"Hannes, come it's time for your nap. Farlan, I'll put Hannes to bed quickly, could you please clear the table?"

"Sure Dad."

Levi and Hannes went up the stairs and into the children's room, which he shared with his brother. He helped him change clothes and darkened the windows a little.

"Dad?"

"Mh?"

"Can you stay with me?"

"I'm pretty tired too, but I have to do something with your siblings."

"What kind of things?

"I'll tell you that too, but not yet." He bent down to him one last time and straightened the blanket. "Close your eyes." He kissed him on the forehead and left the room. He gathered himself for a moment, because what was about to happen to him now would not be easy and would demand a lot of him. When he had straightened his body, he took each step carefully and went into the living room where Farlan and Isabel were sitting on the floor playing with building blocks.

"Farlan? Isabel? Can I talk to you for a moment? There's something I need to tell you."

"Of course, Dad! What is it?"

"Come sit with me." He had sat down on the sofa and put both hands on the pillows next to him. The children followed his invitation and made themselves comfortable next to him.

"So... how can I best explain this... you're all grown up, right?"

"I'm thirteen, Dad!" Farlan snorted in indignation.

"Hey, I'm eleven too!"

"That's very good. Did you ever hear the word war at school?"

"Of course!" Farlan seemed a little annoyed.

"You too, Isabel?"

"Yes, we talked about it." She looked at her father with big eyes.

"Then you both know a lot for your age!"

"I also know that you were in a war, dad!"

Levi's eyes widened at his daughter's statement, he had expected a lot, but not this statement. "That's right, Isabel, your mom and I were once in a war."

"But that was a long time ago, right dad?"

"Well, you weren't born then, nor was your older brother." He had to muffle a sigh when he thought back to that time.

"But why are you asking us this, Dad?" Farlan seemed more interested again.

"Something happened last night. The quarters were set on fire and we learned that someone was quite angry."

"But that's not so bad. A fire can be extinguished and the one who's angry can be talked to."

"I wish it were that simple."

"Does that mean it is war right now?"

"Yes, it looks like it, but don't worry! We are all safe. Nothing can happen to us here."

"This is all very complicated, Dad."

"Yeah, it is for me, too." He tried with all his strength to stay strong in front of his kids and keep his composure. "I had to tell you. You'll probably find out in the next week anyway and before you believe anything that might be wrong, come to me or your mother. But please don't tell your brother yet. He is still too young to understand it properly. He'll find out later."

Isabel was the first to take her father in her arms and hold on to him. "Okay, Dad!" Farlan also hugged him just before he agreed to his sister. "Thanks, Dad."

"For what?"

"For telling us."

After a while Isabel and Farlan disappeared back into their rooms to continue playing, leaving Levi in the living room. He was lost in thoughts and started to collect the toys that were still scattered on the floor. He bent down and held a small wooden horse in his hands. He looked at it briefly and let his thoughts wander. He remembered back and realized that when he was his children's age he had not held a toy in his hands. It were knives that Kenny had given him to take out his enemies. He was thankful that his children were different. He was still standing in the middle of the room staring absent-mindedly at the toy in his hand when the door opened and Mikasa returned home. He only noticed her arrival when she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Levi?"

He flinched slightly and turned to her.

"Are you all right?"

"Am I all right? Can you please tell me where you've been all this time?" His tone was anything but pleasant.

"I checked everything out. It was so awful, I needed some time to reflect."

"Oh, so YOU need time to reflect... and what about me?! I had to explain to our children what happened alone!" He threw the wooden horse on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Levi. I didn't know you were so concerned."

"How cold do you think I am?"

"I don't think you're cold. I just didn't use my head. Please, I'm really sorry."

Levi paused for a moment, he knew it was wrong to pour out his frustration on his wife, and yet it had done him good. "I'm sorry, we both needed some time." With these words he approached her and put his hands on her hips.

"It's a difficult situation for all of us." With these words, she briefly took him in her arms and held on to him. They stayed in this position for some time and looked for support in the other. It was Mikasa who interrupted the closeness again to get a better look at Levi. His forehead lay in deep wrinkles and the shadows under his eyes were even bigger than usual. She gently stroked the contours of his face and tried to at least give him some relaxation.

"How did they react?"

"Different than I had expected. They were quite calm and understanding."

"Then you seem to have done quite a bit right."

"I just explained it to them calmly."

"That's not what I meant. They trust you, Levi. They trust you, Levi. Completely."

Levi didn't know what to say, because his emotions were on a rollercoaster. He was confused, sad, angry and hopeful at the same time.

"I suppose Hannes is asleep?"

"Yes but he should wake up soon."

"Ok I'll get him and then we can all read a story together. What do you think about that?"

"If I can close my eyes a bit..."


	4. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the loooooong lack of an update for the story. I am still working on it but I have so much to do on my job that I cant upload faster. But I promise more chapters are about to come. :D

The next two weeks were a tense time. A considerable number of soldiers were drawn together and moved to the underground. Erwin had entrusted Hanji with the task of setting up an underground base from which the army could operate. At least there had been no more riots on the surface that endangered the population. Levi now spent several hours every day with Erwin to discuss the further procedure. He brooded over huge piles of paper and reports, which Hanji sent them from the underground. The fighting in the underground was tough, because the enemy was operating in a decentralised way and it was not possible to strike big blows.

Like every morning, the family sat together at the table and had breakfast before everyone went about their work. Levi and Mikasa said goodbye to the children, who, as always, set off for school together. They watched them for a few more meters before they made their way to the headquarters themselves. It was not uncommon for the two of them to go to work together and yet something was different that day, for Erwin had ordered the two to his office. They walked silently side by side for most of the way until Mikasa broke the silence.

"What do you think Erwin wants from us?"

"I have no idea, but it can't be any good." Levi's hands were buried in the pockets of his uniform.

"Why do you think so?" She looked at him from the side.

"If it was good news, he wouldn't make such a fuss about it."

"Well, I hope you're wrong." Mikasa lowered her eyes again.

Together they entered the building and approached the commander's office. Arriving in front of the wide wooden door, Levi looked at Mikasa briefly and questioningly. She nodded affirmatively and he knocked at the door with his knuckles, certainly.

"Come in!" The strong voice of Erwin Smith could be heard through the wood. Levi opened the door and made attempts to let Mikasa into the room in front of him. But Erwin stopped them before they were even in the room properly.

"Mikasa! Levi! Thanks for being here. Mikasa? Do you mind waiting just outside the door? I've got something to discuss with Levi first."

Mikasa nodded silently and stayed outside the room. One last time Levi checked her out before he closed the door behind him.

"So Erwin why do you want us to talk so badly?"

Erwin pointed to the empty chair in front of his desk before he began to speak.

"It's about our current situation. It can't go on like this and I've made a decision."

"A decision?" Levi leaned back with folded arms.

"Yes, we aren't getting anywhere in the underground. Hanji must take care of everything alone and it's getting harder and harder to identify the enemy. You will support Hanji with your knowledge. In two days, you, Mikasa and her special squad will be stationed underground."

When Erwin had finished his sentence Levi's eyes widened considerably. "You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not. It is of utmost importance!"

Slowly Levi realised that his otherwise highly esteemed counterpart was quite serious, and anger rose in him.

"So you're telling me to go back to the underground?"

"Yes."

"I should leave my children alone?" His tone became increasingly acute.

"You're a soldier, you had a choice then to go, but you stayed. It's your responsibility."

"Are you crazy? It's one thing to send me underground, but Mikasa? What's the point?" Now he jumped up from his chair.

"It's a tactical decision. Her squad is needed down there. I've kept you both out of it as long as possible, but now it's time to fulfill your duty." Erwin also stood up.

"Our duty?" The Captain's voice was now so loud that you could hear it down to the corridor.

"Yes."

"You know what Erwin? Fuck That!" With these words, he turned around and took big steps towards the door.

"Levi!"

But he didn't hear him anymore and stormed furiously past Mikasa through the corridor.

The rage that swirled inside him like boiling water seemed to have taken over his body long ago as he lost control. He rushed into his office and slammed the door behind him with all his strength. He had a strong need to let his anger run free and so his foot found its way against the wooden chair in front of his desk, which collapsed immediately. Breathing heavily he supported his hands on the table and drilled his fingers into the wood.

Again and again the same thoughts flowed through him. About Erwin, the underground, Mikasa, his children and his own past.

"Shit!" Once again his anger sought a way out. With both arms he hurled the stacks of paper, which had been sorted before, from the table to the floor.

"Damn it Erwin! Why are you doing this to me?" He didn't know how long he had already lost control, but gradually he felt a feeling of exhaustion coming up inside him and he slowly let himself sink down with his back to the desk. He didn't care that there were splinters of wood all around him, mixed with papers on the floor. Carelessly he let his head fall to the back of his neck and bumped against the table with the back of his head. The short pain helped him realise what had just happened and brought him back to reality.

Not long after that he heard footsteps in the corridor leading to his office. He knew for sure that they belonged to his wife and yet he made no attempt to get up from the floor. Instead, he watched the doorknob and the swing of the door as Mikasa entered. Immediately her eyes caught his gaze and ignored the chaos that Levi had created. It was a moment of complete silence and yet it was full of unspoken truth. Slowly she took a few steps towards him and sat down beside him. It wasn't long before the Captain had his arms around her and pressed her to him as tight as he could.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

He took a few moments of deep breaths in and out before jumping up and turning towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting the kids!"

"You can't do that, they're still at school!"

"Yes, I bloody well can! Didn't you hear Erwin Mikasa!? We have to go to the underground! I'll spend every second I'm still here with my kids!"

"Then please calm down a bit first."

Levi knew Mikasa was right, he had to look like a madman to bystanders. He took a deep breath in and out before he stroked his hair back with both hands. He held his breath as Mikasa stepped in front of him and straightened his uniform for him. When her hands had brought his collar back into position she slid her fingers over his shoulders and arms down to his hands and gripped them.

"I'm coming with you."

Together they walked the way through the quarter and onto the street. They ignored the glances of the people passing by, who occasionally eyed them. It was not often that they could be found together outside the quarter in their uniforms. They also avoided showing too much intimacy in public, but at that moment Levi didn't care and didn't let go of Mikasa's hand. On the way they didn't speak a word to each other until they arrived in front of the school building, when Mikasa opened her mouth.

"You should wait here."

"Why?"

"We both attract too much attention together. We don't want to worry anyone."

"All right, you're right. Just hurry up."

Mikasa squeezed his hand once more and then disappeared into the stone building. Meanwhile Levi crossed his arms on his back and walked up and down a little bit, lost in thought. He could not imagine how the next few days would go, let alone how his children would react. He didn't even know where they would be staying. A cold breeze passed through the street canyons and blew Levi's hair out of his face. Now he watched as a merchant hastily covered his cart to protect his goods from the strong wind. A patrolling military policeman with a rifle on his back looked at him briefly, but then lowered his eyes hastily when he recognised who was standing in front of him. Again negative thoughts streamed through the captain's head. "Up here, life goes on as if there wasn't a bloody war raging under our feet. No one here knows what it's really like down there."

After a while the door of the school building opened and he looked into the joyful eyes of his three children. When his youngest son realised that he was standing in front of the building, he immediately came running and jumped into his arms. They obviously had no idea why they had to leave school earlier than usual and under these circumstances.

"Dad! We can go home now! Mom said we'll do something together today!"

"Yes, we are!"

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"You're squeezing me too tight."

Only now Levi noticed that he was actually pressing Hannes a bit too tight and loosened the grip around his son before putting him down on the ground again. Mikasa, who had only silently observed the situation with Farlan and Isabel, now took the floor. "Come on, it's pretty stormy today, we should hurry back home."

When the family arrived, Levi helped Hannes out of his clothes and checked him for a few seconds. He looked happy and didn't seem to suspect what was about to happen to him and that his world would change in a few hours. Mikasa had already gone into the living room with Farlan and Isabel and tried to light a fire in the fireplace to create some warmth in the room. Levi came into the living room with his youngest son and let himself fall into an armchair. Isabel immediately took the chance and went to him. She sat on his lap and snuggled up to him wordlessly. Levi put one hand on her head and gently stroked her hair, which today was braided into a braid. Mikasa, meanwhile, had taken a seat on the large sofa and watched Hannes and Farlan sitting together on the carpet, playing a little game with their hands. Even though Farlan was often a bit impetuous, he always took good care of his little brother and played with him. Her eyes fell on Levi and searched for his eyes. He looked at her briefly and nodded barely noticeably.

"Kids? Your dad and I have something to tell you..."

It was a shock when the words were spoken and a melancholy mood lay over the living room. Farlan seemed angry, had jumped up and left the room. Levi allowed it, for he knew this kind of emotional outburst only too well from Mikasa. His behaviour was very much like his mother's. Isabel, however, was the complete image of her father. She was silent and said not a word, only in her eyes the pain she tried so hard to hide was visible. Hannes on the other hand seemed completely lost in the situation. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he clung to Mikasa who tried to calm him down. Levi, who was still sitting on the armchair with Isabel, watched the scene with worried eyes. It stabbed him right in the heart to see his family in this state and not be able to do anything.

He didn't know how much time had passed when evening finally came and he and Mikasa had put the children to bed. He only knew that he felt like the unhappiest person in the world. He took off his clothes and carelessly threw them on the floor in front of the bed.

"Levi?" Mikasa knew exactly how bad things must have been for him when he even threw his tendency to order overboard.

"Yes?" He didn't look at her and kept on changing his clothes.

"Have you thought about where the children and Hoover will stay?"

Levi had to swallow with these words, this question underlined the seriousness of the situation.

"Mikasa?"

"Yes?"

"Please punch me as hard as you can!" He turned to her and stretched his arms out to the side of his body.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, Mikasa, just do it."

"I certainly will not!"

"This can only be a bad dream. I just have to wake up."

Only now did Mikasa realize what he had wanted from her. He had to be as shocked as the children, but you couldn't tell. Single tears formed in the corners of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, just like Hannes had done before. She came closer to her husband and grabbed one of his outstretched hands. Slowly she brought his fingers to her cheek.

"Can you feel it? These tears are real! It is not a dream!"

Levi's gaze jumped wildly back and forth in her face before he pulled her hastily, took her firmly in his arms and whispered in her ear. "I want them to go to Connie and Sasha, I'll contact Eren tomorrow, he will check on them daily."


End file.
